Married Because of the Incident
by NaruFhia Uchiha
Summary: karena sebuah insiden kecil saat study tour didesa Otogakure yang terpencil, Sasuke dan Sakura dinikahkan oleh warga desa yang primitif, menurut Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memiliki pacar masing-masing dan parahnya mereka berdua adalah musuh abadi. gimana kisahnya? / RnR? / SasuSaku, SasuShion, GaaSaku, NaruHina / baca aja deh ! / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Married****because of****the incident**

**By**

**Fia Kholifiah**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan**

**Warning: AU, Romance & Drama, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuShion, GaaSaku, NaruHina**

summary: karena sebuah insiden kecil saat study tour didesa Otogakure yang terpencil, Sasuke dan Sakura dinikahkan oleh warga desa yang primitif, menurut Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memiliki pacar masing-masing dan parahnya mereka berdua adalah musuh abadi.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Minggu sore dimusim gugur yang cerah, burung-burung dengan eloknya menari dan bernyanyi disetiap dahan pohon momiji yang tumbuh dihalaman.

Pohon momiji yang cukup besar dan indah, tumbuh ditengah perbatasan pagar yang memisah dua halaman belakang dari dua rumah yang berbeda. Pagar pemisah dua halaman itu melewati pohon momiji, sehingga pohon tersebut menjadi pagar untuk dua rumah tersebut.

Pagar pemisah dua halaman itu tidak terlalu tinggi, pagar kayu yang dicat putih tersusun dan berjajar rapih. Kira-kira tingginya kurang dari satu meter.

Dengan riangnya burung-burung itu meloncat dari dahan ke dahan lain, membuat dauh berwarna merah keemasan dari pohon momiji berjatuhan satu persatu.

Daun tersebut jatuh dengan indahnya karena gaya grafitasi yang ada, pelan dan sesekali tertiup angin hingga akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus dipermukaan tahan.

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna merah muda, tengah duduk dibawah pohon momiji sambil memainkan daun momiji kering yang baru saja jatuh dari atasnya.

Tangan yang satunya menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang ia arahkan ketelinganya, dengan riangnya ia bercakap dengan orang diseberang telefon tersebut.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tinggal dirumah yang terletak disisi kiri dari pohon momiji tersebut.

"Emm, boleh saja jika kau suka," ujarnya pada si penelfon, kemudian ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku tau Gaara-_kun_," ujarnya lagi.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang mendengarkan suara si penelfon yang ia panggil dengan nama Gaara.

"Huh, kau lebih cerewet jika di telfon," dengusnya, namun wajahnya menampakan raut geli karena ucapannya sendiri.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Gaara selanjutnya, namun hal itu berhasil membuat tawa si gadis pecah seketika.

"Hahaha... kau begurau Gaara-_kun_,"

Setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam untuk mendengarkan suara diseberang, gadis itu tersenyum lalu kemudian ia berucap. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sampai jumpa.." setelahnya sambungan telefon tersebut terputus.

senyum tak pudar dari wajahnya yang masih memandang layar ponsel ditangannya.

"Cih, berisik. Mengganggu tidurku saja !"

Suara baritone membuat senyuman Sakura hilang, ia mendelik menatap kebalik pagar yang ada disampingnya, tepatnya kesisi kanan dari pohon momiji.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu pergi saja dari sini !" ucap Sakura ketus, ia amat tau pemilik suara itu, suara yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat kepala yang muncul dari balik pagar, rupanya tadi ada yang sedang tidur dibangku yang terletak dibawah pohon momiji disisi satunya.

Kepala itu milik seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_, dengan gaya rambut yang mencuat kebelakang. Pemuda itu baru saja bangkit dari rebahannya disebuah bangku kayu yang cukup panjang, bangku yang terletak dihalaman belakang rumah pemuda itu.

Rumah yang terletak disisi kanan dari pohon momiji, tepatnya dibawah pohon momiji yang sama dengan Sakura.

Sakura menatap kesal pada pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya itu, ia hanya dapat melihat kepala yang mirip dengan pantat ayam, menurutnya. '_Cih, selalu saja merusak suasana hati orang'_, pikirnya.

"Sejak kapan, aku tidak boleh berada dihalaman rumahku sendiri, _pinky?"_ ucap pemuda itu lagi dengan suara yang terkesan dingin. pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang, memicingkan mata _onxy_-nya pada Sakura yang terlihat duduk dibalik pagar.

"Berhenti memanggilku _pinky_, pantat ayam !" Sakura terlihat geram, ia sudah gerah mendengar panggilan '_pinky_' dari pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Sakura dan Sasuke memang sudah menjadi tetangga sejak dulu, mungkin sejak mereka belum lahir didunia ini.

Namun entah karena apa, Sakura dan Sasuke tak pernah akur? walaupun mereka selalu satu sekolah. Kenapa bisa satu sekolah? Jawabnya karena orang tua mereka yang inginkan itu.

"Menyebalkan, selalu saja mengganggu tidur siangku."

Sakura berdecak mendengar ucapan sinis Sasuke untuknya, "Heh, ini sudah sore, tuan tidak tau waktu !" ejek Sakura dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya, "Lagi pula aku berhak berada dihalaman belakang rumahku sendiri !" lanjutnya dengan jengkel.

"Kau pikir, suaramu yang sedang menelfon pacar panda merahmu itu sangat enak didengar, heh?" Sasuke dengan sinisnya berucap dengan pandangan meremehkan Sakura.

Sakura makin kesal dibuatnya, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya diatas dedaunan momiji yang telah gugur. Ia kemudia berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang masih duduk dibangku kayu dangan tampang tanpa ekspresinya. "Kau pikir suaramu sendiri bagus didengar hah, aku juga mu—"

Tuuuttt tuuttt, tuuutttt tuuttt

Teriakan Sakura terpotong dengan suara dering ponsel yang terdengar dari saku celana Sasuke.

Sakura berdecak kesal, dan Sasuke pun segera merogoh saku celanya. Melihat siapa penelfon tersebut yang tertera dilayar ponsel, ia pun dengan segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn, ada apa Shion?" ucap Sasuke saat ia telah mengarahkan ponselnya pada daun telinganya.

Sakura menyeringai saat tau siapa si penelfon, _'hehehe.. biar kau tau rasa pantat ayam,' _otaknya sudah terdapat ide jahil untuk mengerjai Sasuke yang kini sedang menerima panggilan telfon dari kekasihnya yang bernama Shion.

"Hn, aku tau," ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Shion diseberang.

"SASUKE-_KUN_, KALAU BUANG AIR BESAR CEBOK DULU !"

Teriakan Sakura membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar karena terkejut, aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya, kilatan amarah terlihat dari kedua _onyx-_nya.

Sasuke juga mendengar suara Shion yang menahan tawanya diseberang sana. _'Kurang ajar si pinky ini.'_

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura, membuat Sakura sulit untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Sakura hanya nyengir dengan tampang sok bersalahnya, setelahnya ia kabur dengan kecepatan kilat menuju pintu belakang rumahnya.

'Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_..' suara Shion terdengar dari ponsel yang digenggam Sasuke, mungkin Shion sedikit bingung karena Sasuke diam saja.

"Hn?"

(~^^^**sasusaku**^^^~)

Di senin pagi ini terlihat awan menggantung diatap gedung bangunan elit yang ramai, bangunan bercat putih dengan selingan warna merah bata ini terlihat terlalu besar untuk sebuah sekolah.

tapi memang begitulah terlihatnya, bangunan megah ini adalah Konoha Global School yang menjadi sekolah SMA favorit di Konoha _city_. Sekolah elit yang mempunyai fasilitas luar biasa dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan pihak pihak tertentu.

Tentu saja yang bersekolah disini bukanlah orang biasa, dan sangat membuat iri bagi setiap orang yang tak dapat bersekolah disini.

Dari gerbang yang terbuka lebar, murid-murid berlalu lalang dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Yang mereka kendarai sendiri maupun yang menggunakan supir untuk mengantarnya.

Tak seperti biasanya, di senin pagi ini terdapat beberapa bus besar yang memadati halaman depan sekolah.

Para murid pun tak ada yang memasuki gedung sekolah, mereka malah berkerumun dihalaman dengan kelompok main mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Sakura, apa saja yang kau bawa untuk _study tour_ kali ini, eh?" tanya gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna kuning pucat yang diikat satu, gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, teman baik Sakura sejak SMP dulu.

"Hanya yang kuperlukan saja, lagi pula kita hanya semalam disana pig," jawab Sakura, ia biasa memanggil ino dengan sebutan pig, panggilan akrab lebih tepatnya.

Sakura kini berdiri dibawah pohon oak yang ada dihalaman sekolahnya. Ia bersama ketiga temannya yaitu Ino, dan yang lainya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pemalu dengan surai indigo yang panjang dan Tenten, gadis tomboi dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua.

Rupanya Konoha Global School mengadakan _study tour_ untuk murid kelas 3 ke Otogakure, desa terpencil yang cukup jauh dari Konoha _city_. Mereka akan melakukan observasi didesa tersebut, disana memang memiliki fasilitas minim dan cara hidup yang tertinggal dari kota seperti Konoha _city_.

Namun memang tempat seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan untuk observasi kali ini, dan hasilnya akan menjadi bahan untuk kliping mereka.

Ini dijadikan tugas untuk akhir semester 1 bagi murid kelas 3.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan masuk ke bis kalian masing-masing !" seruan guru Guy menghentikan beberapa anak yang tengah berbincang. "Hey, yang tertib ya !" suara Guy terdengar begitu semangat, membuat Kakashi si guru Biologi yang berdiri disebelahnya menutup kedua telinganya.

Setelah seluruh murid kelas 3 SMA Konoha Global School memasuki bis masing-masing. bis pun berangkat menuju Otogakure, perjalanan memakan waktu 3 jam lebih. Itu pun mereka sudah menggunakan jalan tol.

.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang yang cukup membuat bokong pegal berakhir, kini mereka telah sampai di desa terpencil Otogakure. Seluruh murid turun dengan membawa ransel mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat wajah pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto—sahabat Sasuke—pucat pasi, diketahui ia baru saja muntah karena tak kuat dengan goncangan didalam bis. Pemuda berabut kuning jabrik ini membuat Sasuke kesal karena sepatu kats hitam milik Uchiha bungsu itu harus terkena muntahan Naruto walau sedikit.

Wajar bila Naruto mabuk, karena jalan saat memasuki wilayah Otogakure sangatlah rusak, sehingga membuat guncangan yang cukup terasa didalam bis.

"Cih, kau selalu merepotkan Dobe !" ucap Sasuke sinis pada Naruto yang ia panggil Dobe.

Naruto masih merasakan mual, ia semenutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain ia gunakan untuk memegang perutnya. "Sial kau Teme, teman sedang kesusa—Uweek.."

Sasuke membuang wajahnya kearah lain, enggan melihat Naruto yang menjijikan, menurutnya. Saat ia palingkan wajahnya terlihatlah Sakura yang tengah menatap sinis padanya.

Sasuke teringat ulah _pinky_ itu kemarin sore, cukup membuatnya malu karena ditanyai macam-macam oleh kekasihnya—Shion.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Sasuke, dan setelahnya seorang pemuda dengan surai merah menghampiri Sakura dan mengajak Sakura untuk jalan bersamanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura dan Gaara yang perlahan menjauh dengan tatapan kesal, bukan cemburu! Ingat ya, mereka tak pernah akur sejak dulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, ia berbalik dan mendapati Shion tengah tersenyum padanya. Setelahnya mereka pun berjalan mengikuti intruksi dari guru mereka.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih belum baik keadaannya, _'Sial kau Teme!' _umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menoleh saat ia mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya, dilihatnya Hinata tengah berdiri dengan tatapan cemas padanya. "Eh, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, gadis ini memang memiki perhatian lebih pada Naruto. Bisa dibilang ia menyukai Naruto dan Naruto tak pernah menyadari hal itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mual Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah manja.

Hinata dengan cepat merogoh tas selempang kecil miliknya, lalu ia menguarkan minyak kayu putih dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Pakai ini, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Ah, kau baik sekali Hinata-_chan_," Naruto tersenyum dan sukses membuat pipi putih Hinata bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dipenginapan yang ditelah disiapkan, semua murid memilih untuk beristirahat.

Penginapan ini tidak bisa dibilang vila, atau bahkan hotel. Ini hanya rumah penduduk biasa yang disewa oleh pihak sekolah.

Bangunannya pun terlihat begitu sederhana, dengan dinding terbuat dari bilik dan beratapkan dedaunan kering.

Beberapa murid yang melihat penginapan mereka, menatap enggan dan ngeri. Wajar saja, karena mereka dari keluarga berada semua.

Tak banyak waktu, setelah istirahat beberapa saat, mereka harus melakukan tugas sesuai dengan kelompok yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya.

Tugas mereka adalah, mewawancarai penduduk desa setempat dan mencari tau cara hidup mereka, mata pencarian mereka, dan lain sebagainya.

Waktu mereka sampai senja tiba, dan bila kurang akan diteruskan esok harinya.

(~^^^**sasusaku**^^^~)

Setelah mendapat beberapa informasi yang cukup, Sakura dan kelompoknya yang beranggotakan Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Lee dan Matsuri pun memustukan untuk kembali ke penginapan.

Tadi mereka sempat mewawancarai salah seorang yang bernama Pain—kepala desa Otogakure,—ia mengatakan bahwa warganya memang masih terlalu awam terhadap teknologi.

Mereka juga mewawancarai pria bercadar yang bernama Kakuzu, pria itu adalah warga desa yang cukup kaya diantara yang lain, ia memiliki tanah yang luas dan menyewakan tanahnya sebagai lahan untuk bertani warga yang lain.

Ada pula seorang religius bernama Hidan, ia menganut ajaran dewa Jashin. Ia adalah guru spiritual bagi penduduk desan ini.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang lain yang mereka jadikan sebagai nara sumber.

.

.

Langit pun sudah terlihat gelap, karena mentari mulai tenggelam diufuk barat.

Kelompok lain juga sepertinya sudah banyak yang menyelesaikan tugasnya. Terlihat kelompok Sasuke yang beranggotakan Gaara, Shion, Ino, Tenten dan Shikamaru telah duduk santai didepan penginapan mereka.

Sakura mendengus kesal karena tau Sasuke lebih dulu darinya, pandangannya lalu ia alihkan pada Gaara yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara dengan senyuman yang lebar diwajahnya. "Gaara-_kun_.." serunya.

Sasuke ikut menoleh saat mendengar suara tak asing dan menyebalkan, baginya. Disebelah Sasuke duduk Shion yang terus memeluk lengan Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Sasuke.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara, "Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya saat sudah sampai dihadapan Gaara yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Hm, kau sendiri?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Sudah," jawab Sakura riang, ia melirik sinis kearah Sasuke, kemudian ia mendecih saat melihat Sasuke yang menatap acuh padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini Gaara-_kun_, disini ada manusia kutub dengan kepala unggasnya." Ucap Sakura, yang lebih tepat sindiran yang ia ucapkan sambil mendelik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir menatap tajam Sakura dengan aura kelam yang menguar, "Apa masalahmu, _pinky_?" suara dingin Sasuke begitu mengandung serat negatif didalamnya, yang mampu membuat Ino dan Tenten yang berada disekitarnya bergidik.

Namun hal tersebut tak membuat Sakura enggan untuk menatap balik pemuda raven tersebut. Tatapan sinis serta _deahtglare_ mematikan dari _onyx_ dan _emerald_ beradu.

"Apa kau tuli tuan Uchiha, apa perlu kuulangi?"

Bukan hal yang mengherankan jika kedua anak manusia ini saling sinis, seantero Konoha Global School sudah mengetahuinya jika mereka memang musuh abadi.

Kilatan emosi semakin menguar dari _onyx_ Sasuke, "Tutup mulutmu nona, ah tidak! Maksudku tutupi dahi lebarmu itu! Membuat mataku sakit karena pantulan cahaya lampu dari dahimu."

Sakura geram mendengar ejakan pedas yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, _'Pantat ayam kurang ajar!' _

Perang deathglare tak terelakan, mungkin jika ini dikomik-komik sudah menciptakan kilatan listrik diantara mereka berdua dan gemuruh guntur menyambar-nyambar disekitarnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, menyeringai sinis saat ia berdiri dihadapan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Dengar ya pantat ayam, harusnya kau yang sadar diri. Tutupi rambutmu itu, aku khawatir jika itu akan membuat balon meletus seketika !"

Sasuke yang masih duduk disebelah Shion dengan segera berdiri, tatapannya tak lepas dari _emerald_ Sakura, menatap kesal dan geram pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Tutup mulutmu _Pinky_ !"

Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri kekasihnya, "Sudah cukup Sakura, ayo jika kau tak ingin didekat Sasuke!" ujarnya sambil memegang dua pundak Sakura.

"Hn, uruslah pacar cerewetmu ini Gaara!" ucap Sasuke dengan memandang remeh Sakura.

"Ya aku tau, maaf jika kau tak senang dengan yang tadi,"

Ucapan terakhir Gaara membuat Sakura menoleh tak percaya pada kekasihnya itu. "APA? Kau meminta maaf padanya?" Sakura menunjuk tepat didepan hidung Sasuke, "Ayolah Gaara-_kun_, kita tak salah, dia 'kan yang menyebalkan!"

"Sudah cukup Sakura, kau jangan seperti anak kecil, kau juga Sasuke untuk apa kau meladeninya?" ucapan Gaara membuat Sakura gondok dan semakin jengkel.

"Cih," sementara Sasuke hanya membuang mukanya acuh, ia malas mendengar teguran dari Gaara—yang tak lain adalah salah satu teman baiknya.

"Kau terus membelanya Gaara, sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk meninggalkan gadis bodoh ini !" ujar Sasuke cuek.

Sakura melotot, dan dengan keras ia menghentakan kakinya diatas sepatu kats Sasuke.

Dan cukup membuat Sasuke berdecak dan kembali menatap tajam pada Sakura. Sasuke pun membalas perbuatan Sakura dengan hal yang sama, menginjak kaki Sakura dengan cukup keras.

Sakura meringis sakit walau ditahan, matanya terus menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" ucap Shion yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkannya Sasuke, sudah berapa kali kubilang, eh?" ucap Gaara membalas perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Setelahnya Gaara menarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, jika tidak begitu mungkin perang sinis antara kucing dan anjing ini tak akan selesai.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, udara sejuk khas pedesaan menyentuh kulit. Suara aliran sungai yang menenangkan dan kicauan burung menambah kesan nyaman didesa ini.

Seluruh siswa sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang mungkin kurang nyaman karena tempatnya yang memang seadanya.

Pagi ini setelah sarapan, tak ada aktifitas apapun bagi yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya kemarin. Dan bagi kelompok yang belum selesai, diberikan kesempatan hingga pukul 10:00 pagi.

.

.

.

Saat dipastikan seluruh kelompok telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan mereka juga telah berkemas. Seluruh murid langsung memasuki bis mereka masing-masing.

Mereka akan segera pulang kembalik ke Konoha _city_, dan kembali merasakan hiruk pikuk perkotaan yang sibuk.

Saat akan melangkah kedalam bis, Sakura merasa ia harus buang air kecil, ia berdecak tak nyaman dan kemudian ia pamit pada Ino untuk pergi ke toilet umum terdekat setelah sebelumnya menitipkan ransel besarnya pada Ino.

"Aku akan segera kembali Pig !" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju toilet umum.

Setelah sampai di toilet umum yang bertuliskan MCK didepannya, Sakura dengan segera masuk dan menuntaskan urusannya didalam.

MCK ini terdapat beberapa pintu, toilet umum ini digunakan oleh seluruh warga desa untuk keperluan mereka mandi, buang air dan sebagainya. Karena mereka memang tidak memiki kamar mandi sendiri dirumah.

MCK / toilet umum ini juga terlihat kotor dan bau, Sakura sendiri jadi bergidik jijik karenanya.

Saat sudah selesai, dan baru akan keluar dari toilet, Sakura merasa ada yang menggeliat dikakinya. Firasatnya sudah merasa buruk, saat ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada dikakinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sambil membelalakan matanya lebar.

Benar saja, seekor cacing tengah menggeliat dikakinya, Sakura shock, tubuhnya kaku dan kemudian, "Kyaaaaaaa.."

Sasuke mendengar teriakan dari toilet disebelahnya, karena ia telah usai dengan urusannya, ia pun keluar dan hendak melihat ke toilet sebelah.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, terdengar suara erangan ketakutan didalamnya. Sasuke membuka perlahan pintu itu dan mendapati Sakura tak berkutik dengan mata terpejam erat.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia merasa terang dimatanya yang tertutup karena cahaya yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka lebar kini. Ia yakini ada seseorang didepannya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, tubuhnya masih menggenjang karena pergerakan hewan melata dikakinya.

Saat _emerald_ tersebut terbuka, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal dan kecewa karena Sasuke lah yang datang.

.

.

.

Sementara didalam bis yang sudah ramai dan amat ribut, Ino meletakan ransel miliknya dan Sakura dikursi tengah. Saat ia hendak duduk ia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Ino-chan!" Sai melambaikan tangannya dari kursi belakang, lalu ia menepuk kursi yang kosong disebelahnya.

Ino mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu, ia pun menghampiri Sai, _toh Sakura pun belum kembali, jadi tak apa jika aku kebelakang sebentar bersama Sai-kun, _pikirnya.

Ino duduk disebelah Sai, mereka asik mengobrol hingga lupa dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan Ino tak mendengar ucapan Anko saat ia menanyakan apakan semua murid sudah komplit? Karena bis sudah akan berangkat.

Naruto sendiri yang dititipi ransel Sasuke sudah pulas tertidur dikursinya karena terlalu lama menunggu, lagi pula wajar jika ia sudah pulas, karena semalaman ia tak dapat tidur sama sekali karena kondisi yang tak nyaman.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke?" suara Sakura bergetar, ia benar-benar tak dapat berkutik dengan situasi seperti ini. Cacing adalah hewan paling menggelikan baginya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, "Sepertinya ada yang butuk bantuan, eh?" ia menyeringai meremehkan.

'_Kuso, jika bukan karena cacing sialan ini. Mana sudi aku meminta bantuan si pantat ayam ini!'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati, sepertinya ia harus memohon pada Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Sasuke, tolong aku.." ucap Sakura parau, ia memejamkan matanya kembali sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli dikakinya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda musuh bebuyutannya ini.

'_Ini benar-benar menjijikan'_ pikirnya. "Bantu aku !" suara Sakura terdengar sedikit mengeras.

"Hn?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya frustasi, mencoba menahan emosnya. "Kumohon bantu aku !" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan lebih keras.

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura memohon padanya menyeringai, _'Hn, dasar pinky, akan kukerjai kau.' _

Sasuke mengambil sebuah ranting didekat kakinya, setelahnya Sasuke pun masuk kedalam toilet Sakura. Sasuke jongkok untuk mengambil cacing dikaki Sakura.

Setelah cacing itu sudah berada di ranting yang dipegang Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat menyeringai. Ide jahil melintas dipikirannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke berdiri dan menodongkan ranting yang terdapat cacing tadi didepan wajah Sakura. Sontak Sakura terkejut dan terjungkal kebelakang.

Sebelum Sakura jatuh, ia sempat menarik baju depan Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke terhuyung kedepan. Tarikan yang cukup kuat sehingga membuat baju Sasuke sobek. Mereka jatuh dengan posisi Sasuke yang menindih Sakura yang berada dibawahnya.

Belum sempat menghilangkan keterkejutan yang ada,

Pluk—cacing itu pun jatuh tepat dahi lebar Sakura, sontak Sakura terbelalak dan berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. "Kyaaaaaa..."

Pusing mendengar teriakan membahana Sakura, Sasuke dengan cepat menyingkirkan hewan menggelikan itu dari dahi Sakura.

Saat kondisi sudah agak tenang, dengan nafas yang memburu Sakura berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang ada diatasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"Haaah, akhirnya.. Tobi lega.." terdengar nafas lega dari toilet yang berada beberapa pintu disebalah toilet tempat Sakura berada.

Seorang pria keluar dengan wajah bodohnya, atau bisa dibilang autis. "Tadi itu suara teriakan siapa ya?" ucapnya.

Ia berjalan melewati beberapa pintu toilet umum lainnya, saat sampai disebuah pintu ia dengan sengajanya menutup dan mengunci dari luar pintu toilet tersebut.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih berada didalam, merasa cahaya menggelap karena pintu kini tertutup dengan sempurna.

Ia segera bangkit dan hendak membuka pintu tersebut, namun anehnya pintu itu terkunci. "cih, _kuso!" _umpatnya kesal.

**BUKH BUKH BUKH** "Hei buka, siapapun buka pintunya!" Sasuke menggedor pintu tersebut dan berteriak, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke pun menoleh menatap Sakura, wajah Sakura masih pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _'Terkurung ditempat seperti ini dengan cewek menyebalkan, sial.'_

Kasihan juga melihat kondisi Sakura sekarang, Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Saat Sakura sudah berhasil berdiri, kini mereka berhadapan dan...

**BRAK**—pintu terbuka dengan kasar, seorang pria berambut kuning panjang dengan satu matanya yang tertutup poni terlihat sedang kebelet.

Deidara—nama pria itu, ia terkejut mendapati sepasang pemuda didalam toilet umum ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh dengan cepat kearah pintu, mereka pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Deidara.

Dengan tangan kiri yang menahan kebeletnya, Deidara menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya yang gemetar. "Ka-kalian berdua, se-sedang.." Deidara meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Kyaaaa ada yang berbuat mesuuuummm!"

Teriakan membahana Deidara terdengar hingga radius 1 km.

Kisame—seseorang yang memiki empang alias penangkaran ikan lele di desa Otogakure—kebetulan lewat didekat toilet umum dan mendengar suara teriakan Deidara.

Segera saja Kisame, berjalan menuju toilet umum/MCK tersebut. Ia pun bertemu dengan seorang petani yang bernama Zetsu—pria dengan cangkul dipundaknya.

"Eh Zetsu, kau dengar tidak teriakan tadi?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya, ada yang berteriak.. Berbuat mesum?"

Zetsu dan Kisame dengan segera berjalan menuju MCK warga. Disana mereka mendapati Deidara yang masih terlihat shock.

"Wah keterlaluan kalian anak muda, berbuat yang tidak-tidak didesa kami," ujar Kisame saat melihat dua sosok didalam toilet tersebut.

"Tidak, kalian salah paham !" tanggap Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Sa-salah paham gimana, jelas-jelas kalian didalam berduaan, cewek cowok, saling pandang, berpelukan, pasti kalian habis berbuat yang tidak-tidak !" tuduh Deidara dengan berlebihan dan bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya meringis, masih berusaha menahan kebeletnya.

"Sudahlah, seret saja mereka, Kita bawa ke kepala desa!" titah Zetsu.

Deidara dan Kisame mengangguk, dan menyeret Sakura serta Sasuke menuju ketempat kepala desa.

.

.

.

Ditempat kepala desa, Sasuke dan Sakura dikerumuni dengan beberapa warga.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, ini salah paham! Kami tidak berbuat apapun!" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan tegas.

Sementara Sakura disebelahnya sudah ketakutan melihat wajah menyeramkan semua warga desa Otogakure.

'_Sepertinya bis sudah pergi meninggalkanku, sial. Ini semua karena aku menolong gadis merepotkan ini!' _pikir Sasuke kesal.

'_ditambah lagi aku harus berurusan dengan para orang-orang primitif ini!?'_ Sasuke mendecih, sunggu ini hari yang sial untuknya.

"Kita bunuh saja mereka!" teriak salah seorang warga yang bernama Kakuzu—seorang juragan tanah didesa ini.

"Ya, bunuh saja atau kita pasung biar mereka tersiksa!" ujar Deidara, ia nampak mencari keberadaan seseorang. _'Dimana si anak autis itu?'_ pikirnya sambil celengak-celinguk.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan sadis dari warga semakin gemeter ketakutan, sedangkan Sasuke mengumpat sumpah serapah dalam hatinya atas kebodohan warga desa ini. Sepertinya ia akan menambahakan hal tersebut dalam kliping-nya nanti.

"Sudah-sudah tenang semua!" terdengar seorang pria dengan pakaian serba putihnya berusaha menenangkan keributan akan hukuman apa yang pantas bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. "Jika kita membunuh atau menyiksa mereka, maka dewa Jashin akan marah pada kita!" lanjut pria berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Hidan—guru spritual penduduk desa Otogakure.

"Lalu kita apakan mereka?" tanya Kisame.

"Kita nikahkan saja mereka, mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka!" jawab Hidan.

Sakura dan Sasuke membelalakan matanya, mereka saling pandang dalam keterkejutan. _'Ini gila!'_ pikir mereka.

"Benar kata Hidan, kita akan menikahkan mereka, sesegera mungkin!" ucap Pain—seorang kepala desa yang memiliki sikap tenang.

"Apa kalian tidak waras, sudah kubilang kami tak berbuat apapun. Ini salah paham!" teriak Sasuke saat ia mulai ditarik lagi oleh Kakuzu.

"Mana ada maling ngaku _unn_?" ucap Deidara cuek.

.

.

.

.

(~^^^**sasu—TBC—saku**^^^~)

.

.

.

.

Bacotan saku:

.

.

Yuhuuuuu... Saku hadir dengan fic baru nih minna-san^^

Saku harap minna suka ya sama yang ini

Ide melintas begitu saja, chap ini Saku selesaikan semalaman. Dan gomen ne kalo ide pasaran -_- dan maklum bila ada Typo.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Saku sendirilah yang amat takut terhadap hewan melata yang menjijikan itu—cacing, Saku sendiri ngetiknya sambil bergidik pas dibagian toilet tadi. Dan maaf jika bagi kalian adegan itu Sakura terlihat lebay, tapi seperti itulah jika Saku sedang berhadapan dengan cacing.

Euuuww bener-bener phobia cacing deh saku .

Ampun deh sama kebodohan si Tobi -_- dasar autis, eh? Ceplosan gomen :P

.

.

Atas kekurangan yang ada saku minta maaf..

Maka dari itu, saku sangat berharap masukan, kritak dan saran dari reader sekalian^^

Semoga minna-san berkenan meninggalkan jejak **REVIEW** untuk fic ini, sehingga Saku tau peminat fic ini. Dan akan semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini.

Saku tunggu kode 'LANJUUUUT' dari minna-san :D

_**REVIEW PLEASE !**_

SIGN

Saku-chan NaruFhia


	2. Chapter 2

**Married****because of****the incident**

**By**

**Fia Kholifiah**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan**

**Warning: AU, Romance & Drama, Typo, dan banyak kekurangan**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuShion, GaaSaku, NaruHina**

summary: karena sebuah insiden kecil saat study tour didesa Otogakure yang terpencil, Sasuke dan Sakura dinikahkan oleh warga desa yang primitif, menurut Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memiliki pacar masing-masing dan parahnya mereka berdua adalah musuh abadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita nikahkan saja mereka, mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mereka!" jawab Hidan.

Sakura dan Sasuke membelalakan matanya, mereka saling pandang dalam keterkejutan. _'Ini gila!'_ pikir mereka.

"Benar kata Hidan, kita akan menikahkan mereka, sesegera mungkin!" ucap Pain—seorang kepala desa yang memiliki sikap tenang.

"Apa kalian tidak waras, sudah kubilang kami tak berbuat apapun. Ini salah paham!" teriak Sasuke saat ia mulai ditarik lagi oleh Kakuzu.

"Mana ada maling ngaku _unn_?" ucap Deidara cuek.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggeram kesal, _onyx_-nya menatap tajam Deidara yang berjalan didepannya, _'Banci sialan, ngompor-ngomporin aja lagi,'_ dumelnya dalam hati.

Sementara Sakura yang diseret oleh Zetsu, terlihat pasrah saja. Ia takut dan tak berani melawan warga desa.

Ditengah perjalan yang entah Sasuke tak tau ia ingin dibawa kemana, Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang. Tentu saja ia ingat dengan ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Tapi dengan situasi seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menghubungi keluarganya dirumah?

Sasuke dan Sakura dibawa kedepan sebuah kuil tua yang terdapat dibawah sebuah tebing tinggi. Kuil tua ini kecil dan sederhana. Terlihat didepan kuil berdiri seorang pendeta yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat.

Pendeta yang bernama Orochimaru itu menoleh saat ia merasa kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura dan penduduk desa lainnya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kalian ingin kekuil?" tanyanya.

Jangan heran kenapa Orochimaru bertanya seperti itu, itu semua karena warga desa ini memang amat jarang ke kuil. Terlebih sekarang yang datang ada seorang penganut agama dewa Jashin—Hidan, dan banyak pula pengikutnya.

"Kami datang untuk menikahkan pasangan muda ini," jawab Pain dengan suara _baritone_-nya.

Tatapan Orochimaru terarah pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih dalam cengkrama Kakuzu dan Zetsu. "Hn, baiklah. Aku akan melakukan persiapan dulu."

Setelah berujar demikian, Orochimaru berjalan menuju belakang kuil, dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sementara Sakura, hatinya begitu kesal dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah musuh abadi baginya? _'Aku tak sudi menikah dengan si pantat ayam!'_ raungnya dalam hati.

Bukan itu saja permasalahannya, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada keluarganya? Dan lebih lagi pada Gaara, apa reaksi Gaara jika ia tau kalau Sakura telah menikah, dengan Sasuke pula?

Dan Sakura tak bisa membayangkan reaksi penghuni Konoha Global School atas pernikahan konyol ini jika merak tau, pasangan musuh abadi yang selalu bertengkar jika bertemu dimana pun berada, dan kini menjadi pasangan suami istri? Oh ayolah jangan bercanda..

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia tak sanggup membayangkan semua yang akan terjadi dikemudia hari. Namun ia bisa apa sekarang? Ia tak bisa membantah warga desa yang memiliki pemikiran dangkal ini, terlebih jika ia masih ingin hidup.

Sasuke sendiri tak kalah bingung dan kesal dengan Sakura, tapi ia berusaha bersikap santai. _'Toh ini hanya pernikahan konyol,'_ pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Orochimaru pun kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua gelas sake dan beberapa kitab.

Ia menggunakan isarat tangan untuk menyuruh kedua mempelai naik ke altar depan kuil.

Pain pun memanggutkan kepalanya sebagai isarat pada Kakuzu dan Zetsu untuk membawa Sasuke dan Sakura pada Orochimaru.

'_Cih, aku tak bisa menolaknya, menyebalkan.' _Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang pasrah saja. _'Biarlah, yang penting aku tak dibunuh oleh para warga primitif ini,'_ Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Teng... teng... teng...

Dentingan lonceng kuil terdengar, menandakan telah resminya Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Setelah upacara pernikan yang sakral telah selesai, para warga satu persatu meninggalkan kuil, mereka hendak meneruskan aktifitasnya kembali.

Sakura hanya dapat diam seribu bahasa sejak tadi, ia tak habis pikir, mimpi apa ia semalam hingga ia menjadi istri dari Uchiha menyebalkan ini?

Kini disana menyisakan beberapa orang warga, Pain pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di ujung tangga kuil tersebut.

Saat Pain telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mulutnya terbuka hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Sebaiknya kalian ikut denganku, kerumahku!" ajak Pain.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, "Tidak, kami ingin disini dulu. Nanti kami menyusul."

"Baiklah, katakan saja jika kalian butuh apa-apa!" setelah berucap demikian, Pain pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pengantin baru itu.

.

.

Kini dikuil tua ini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura saja.

Sakura duduk disalah satu tanggal kuil, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diantara lututnya yang tertekuk. Kepalanya pening, kini ia bingung, dengan cara apa ia bisa kembali ke Konoha _city_? Ia terlalu malas untuk merutuki kebodohannya yang meninggalkan tas selempangnya pada Ino, padahal ponselnya berada di tas kecil itu.

Sementara Sasuke, yang masih berdiri terlihat menekan beberapa angka pada ponselnya.

"_Nii-san_, kau dimana sekarang?" ujar Sasuke pada seseorang disambungan telefonnya.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, kini ia lega karena Sasuke membawa ponselnya, dan kini tengah menghubungi kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn, cepatlah jemput aku di Otogakure! Aku terjebak disini," ucap Sasuke lagi saat tau kakaknya sedang ada dirumah.

'Kau pikir jarak dari Konoha _city_ ke Otogakure dekat, hah? Kau seperti menyuruhku menjemputmu di supermarket tau !' dumel Itachi dari seberang.

"Ayolah _Nii-san_, aku tertinggal bis. Dan aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini !"

'Ya, tapi—"

"Aku bersama Sakura, cepatlah _Aniki_ !" ucap Sasuke cepat, memotong ucapan Itachi.

'Apa? Ada Sakura juga?' dari suaranya terdengar Itachi terkejut.

"Hn," respon singkat Sasuke, ia memutar bola matanya malas dengan respon kakaknya yang berlebihan saat tau ada Sakura bersamanya.

'Ya, tunggu aku 3 jam lagi _Otouto_ ku!' seru Itachi sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya disaku celanya. Tatapannya terarah pada Sakura yang masih duduk terdiam ditangga kuil.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada keluarga kita, tentang pernikahan konyol ini!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, tatapannya tajam penuh dengan emosi, namun dari emeraldnya keluar bulir bulir bening. Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau mereka tau, hah?" tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dipipi Sakura, "Aku juga bingung harus apa, bagaimana respon keluargaku? Terlebih dengan Gaara?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lirih dan bergetar.

"Ya aku mengerti, oleh karena itu anggap ini tak pernah terjadi !" setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke melangkah menuruni anak tangga melewati Sakura yang masih terduduk.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ketempat kepala desa," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Sakura.

Sakura ikut bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian..

.

.

"Permisi pak, boleh saya tanya?" ucap seorang pemuda dari dalam mobil _Porsche_ hitam yang terbuka setengah jendelanya.

"Ya," jawab Kisame, pria yang ditanya oleh pemuda dimobil tadi.

"Apa ada dua pelajar didesa ini yang bernama Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya pemuda tadi, rupanya ia adalah Itachi yang baru saja sampai di desa Otogakure bersama seorang wanita yang duduk dikursi sebelahnya.

"Oh, mereka. Ya tadi sih mereka masih berada di kuil setelah usai upacara pernikahan." Jawab Kisame dengan santai.

Itachi mengernyit bingung, "Pernikahan? Mereka menghadiri upacara pernikahan siapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tentu saja pernikahan mereka 'kan?"

Kedua onyx hitam Itachi terbelalak lebar, "Pernikahan mereka?" gumam Itachi tak percaya.

Wanita yang duduk disebelahnya juga ikut terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Kisame.

"Kau telusuri saja jalan berbatu ini, nanti disana ada kandang ayam kau belok kiri," ucap Kisame sambil menunjukan jalan pada Itachi. "Disana ada rumah yang terbuat dari bilik dan coba kau tanyakan pada pemilik rumah itu. Dia adalah kepala desa kami, dia mungkin tau dimana dua orang itu."

Itachi hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, ia berterima kasih pada penduduk yang bertampang aneh itu, menurutnya. Dan setelahnya ia pun menjalankan mobilnya sesuai intruksi dari Kisame.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati kandang ayam, Itachi membelokan mobilnya kekiri dan ia tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bingung yang mana rumah kepala desa yang dimaksud Kisame tadi? Rumah berdinding bilik? Dan semua rumah yang Itachi liat memiliki dinding dari bilik!

Itachi hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan manusia aneh yang ia tanyai tadi, _'Sial, yang mana rumah kepala desanya?'_ kesalnya dalam hati.

Itachi melihat ada orang yang melintas didepan mobilnya, langsung saja ia hendak bertanya pada penduduk desa tersebut.

"Hey, tunggu.." ucap Itachi menghentikan pria yang memakai topeng aneh diwajahnya.

"Ya, kenapa memanggil Tobi?" jawab pria itu yang ternyata adalah Tobi.

"Bisa kau tunjukan padaku, yang mana rumah kepala desa?"

"Emmm... rumah kepala desa ya...?" gumam Tobi, ia terlihat tengah berpikir keras sementara Itachi menunggu dengan sabar.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok..

20 menit telah berlalu, namun Tobi masih terlihat berpikir dengan keras sampai-sampai Itachi melihat kepalanya mengepulkan asap yang berbau gosong. Sepertinya otaknya telah terbakar karena digunakan terlalu keras.

Tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama lagi, Itachi pun menginjak gas mobil meninggalkan Tobi yang masih terus berpikir sambil terus bergumam "Rumah kepala desa.. rumah kepala desa.."

.

.

Tak jauh Itachi meninggalkan Tobi, ia kembali melihat penduduk desa yang melintas. Tanpa ragu ia hendak bertanya pada orang tersebut, dan berharap orang yang satu ini bisa diandalkan.

"Permisi Tante, boleh saya numpang tanya?" tanya Itachi pada penduduk desa yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang dan poni yang menutupi satu matanya, eh? Tunggu dulu, ciri-ciri ini seperti...

"TANTE !?" tuhkan, tante eh, maksudnya pria itu marah dengan panggilan Itachi untuknya.

"Kau tak lihat, aku ini pria tulen, beraninya kau memanggilku tante _unn_ !" pecahlah emosi pria itu yang kita tau bernama Deidara.

Itachi hanya cengo mendengar omelan Deidara, "E-eh, ma-maaf, saya pikir tadi—"

"Sudahlah jangan buang waktu, hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan _unn_?" potong Deidara cepat.

"Dimana rumah kepala desa?" tanya Itachi to the point.

Deidara menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berdiri diujung dari sederetan rumah bilik yang ada. "Itu, disana !"

Itachi yang melihat arah tunjuk Deidara pun memanggutkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih," ucap Itachi dan setelahnya ia langsung menuju rumah kepala desa tersebut.

.

.

.

'_Baka aniki, dia bilang hanya 3 jam aku menunggu. Sekarang sudah 4 jam aku duduk disini ia belum juga datang.'_ Omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Tampang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terlihat bosan, mereka sudah menunggu Itachi didepan rumah kepala desa selama 4 jam.

"Ini, diminulah dulu!" ucap Pain sambil menyodorkan dua gelas air pada Sasuke dan Sakura, entah sudah berapa gelas mereka habiskan selama 4 jam menunggu. Pain pun terlihat bosan karenannya.

BRUUMM—terdengar suara deruan mesin mobil yang berhenti didepan kediaman kepala desa.

Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampiri mobil tersebut, keluarlah Itachi dari pintu kemudi.

"Kau lama sekali _baka aniki_, aku menunggumu selama 4 jam!" racau Sasuke saat ia didepan Itachi.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku mengalami kesulitan bertanya dengan warga desa disini," ucap Itachi menjelaskan. Dan Sasuke memaklumi akan alasan tersebut.

Sakura ikut menghampiri Itachi, dan tersenyum lembut pada Uchiha sulung itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" terdengar suara seorang wanita, terlihat ia baru saja turun dari kursi penumpang.

Sasuke tercekat mendengar suara tersebut, "_Kaa-san_?" gumamnya pelan, Sasuke terkejut karena ibunya ikut menjemputnya.

Belum sempat dijawab oleh keduanya, Pain sudah menyambar duluan. "Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Bagai disambar petir dikepala keduanya, Sasuke dan Sakura merutuki kebodohan mereka karena lupa membungkam mulut sang kepala desa tersebut.

"Hn, kami sudah mendengarnya dari penduduk desa ini," ucap Itachi.

"Apa?" Sasuke nampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi.

Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Otouto?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang kursinya, dari pantulan sepion mobilnya.

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil _Porsche_ hitam milik Itachi.

Itachi yang mengendarai, Mikoto sang Ibu dari dua Uchiha ini duduk disebelah Itachi. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dikursi belakang.

"Hanya karena insiden kecil, mereka menyangka aku dan Sakura berbuat mesum!" jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Memang apa insiden kecil itu?" tanya Itachi lagi yang masih fokus pada jalan didepannya.

"Kami terkunci didalam toilet umum, _Nii-san_," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana bisa, dan kenapa kalian tertinggal bis kalian?"

"Sudahlah _Nii-san_, kubilang ini insiden kecil, mereka salah paham dan jadilah begini!" Sasuke mulai kehilangnan kesabaran dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Itachi.

Beberapa saat hening melanda mobil ini, didalam keheningan Sakura terus memikirkan respon keluarga dan kekasihnya Gaara. Kepalanya terasa pening karena terus memikirkan hal ini, terlebih ia belum makan sejak siang tadi.

Suasana hening begitu menyesakan, hingga Sasuke menyadari bahwa sejak tadi _Kaa-san_ nya diam saja.

"_Kaa-san _kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto menoleh kebelakang, ia pun tersenyum. "Tidak, _Kaa-san _hanya sedang membayangkan sesuatu." Jawabnya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Membayangkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ membayangkan saat _Kaa-san_ menggendong bayimu dan Sakura nanti, kyaaaa mimpi apa _Kaa-san_ semalam?" Mikoto nampak begitu senang.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Hmmph," Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sasuke yang merasa tengah diledek oleh Itachi pun menjitak kepala Itachi yang duduk didepannya.

"Tsk, apa yang kau lakukan!" Itachi mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti mengejekku, _baka aniki_ !" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya tak percaya, kau mendahuluiku secepat ini _my lovely otouto_."

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan Itachi hanya membuang muka keluar jendela, "Aku tak peduli, lagi pula ini hanya pernikahan konyol!" ujarnya acuh.

"Tidak Sasuke!" Mikoto menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, "Pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral dan kau tak bisa mempermainkannya begitu saja."

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mencengkram rok yang ia kenakan. _'Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi kepadaku?'_

"Tapi _Kaa-san_—"

"Kalian berdua sudah mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan, kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Mikoto kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang sepele, Sasuke !"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah pukul sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam, mobil langsung terpakir dihalaman kediaman Uchiha.

Terlihat Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi sudah menunggu di teras depan rumahnya bersama dengan Kizazhi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno—orang tua dari Sakura.

Sakura turun dari mobil diikuti Sasuke dan Mikoto, Mebuki pun langsung menghampiri putri tunggalnya dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?" tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Sakura kemudian memeluknya.

Dengan wajah lelah Sakura menjawab, "Aku baik _Kaa-san_," kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Masuklah dulu kedalam, kalian pasti lelah!" ujar Fugaku saat Itachi juga telah turun dari mobilnya.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ sudah memasak makan malam untuk kalian." Ujar Mebuki sambil mengajak Sakura dan Mikoto untuk masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

Sementara Sasuke, langsung melengos begitu saja menuju toilet rumahnya.

.

.

Kini seleruh anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno tengah berkumpul dihadapan meja makan kediaman Uchiha.

Uchiha dan Haruno memang sudah lama bertetangga, hubungan mereka sudah seperti kerabat dekat, jadi jangan heran jika Mebuki memasak dikediaman Uchiha sudah seperti dirumahnya sendiri.

Tidak seperti yang lain, Sasuke dan Sakura, terlihat murung memandang makanan dihadapannya.

Mikoto melihat keadaan sekitar, ia tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya sehingga semua perhatian kini terarah padanya. "Aku ada kabar bahagia untuk kita semua!"

Mendengar ucapan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Sakura mendapat firasat buruk. Sambil melirik horor pada _Kaa-san_ nya, Sakura berusaha meneguk ludahnya walau sulit.

Sementara Fugaku, Kizazhi dan Mebuki yang tak tau apa-apa mengernyit bingung pada Mikoto. "Kabar baik apa, Mikoto?" tanya Mebuki penasaran.

"Kita sudah jadi besan, Mebuki! kyaaa.." ucap Mikoto girang sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan Mebuki.

Mebuki, Kizazhi dan Fugaku masih bingung, "Besan..?" gumam ketiganya berbarengan.

"Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah..!" seru Mikoto semangat.

Diam..

Semua masih memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mikoto..

Sakura sudah tak tau harus apa? ia hanya bisa diam dan berdoa semoga orang tuanya tak terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

Hening..

Hingga akhirnya Fugaku tersedak oleh makanan yang sedang ia makan.

Dan reaksi kedua ditunjukan oleh Mebuki, "Kyaaaaa akhirnyaaa.." jerit Mebuki, ia menggapai uluran tangan Mikoto dengan ekspresi bahagia yang tak terlukiskan. "Tanpa usaha keras kita, kita berhasil Mikoto."

Kemudian kedua ibu-ibu itu berpelukan bak teletabis.

Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri dengan reaksi keluarga mereka atas pernikahan yang mereka anggap konyol ini. _'Nyatanya ini yang mereka harapkan, eh?'_ Batin mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa? ada yang bisa jelaskan, eh?" tanya Fugaku yang telah berhasil mengendalika keterkejutannya.

"Begini _Tou-san_...," Itachi membuka suara untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Fugaku, Kizazhi dan Mebuki apa yang telah terjadi hingga Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menikah.

.

.

.

.

Kini jam dinding diruang tamu kediaman keluarga Uchiha menunjukan pukul 8:30 malam. Makan malam sudah usai, dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno berkumpul diruang tamu.

"Karena semua terjadi tidak sesuai dengan rencana, berarti akan ada perubahan rencana kedepannya!" ucap Kizazhi membuka topik pembicaraan diruangan itu.

'_Rencana? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan selama ini?'_ pikir Sasuke bingung.

"Hn, karena mereka sudah menikah diluar dugaan kita, sebaiknya kita harus segera menggelar resepsi!" ucap Fugaku dengan santainya.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, keduanya saling tatap dengan ekspresi terkejut. _'Jadi hal seperti ini yang selama ini mereka rencankan?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Apa maksud _Tou-san_? Kami 'kan masih sekolah !" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sayang, bukan kah lebih baik saat mereka sudah lulus nanti?" Mikoto menyentuh bahu Fugaku yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn, aku hanya mengetes saja," ucap Fugaku sambil bersidekap dada dan memejamkan matanya. _'Ternyata mereka masih menolak pernikahan ini,'_ pikirnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega atas ucapan terakhir Fugaku.

"Tapi untuk meresmikannya, tak ada salahnya kita mengadakan pesta kecil. Bisa kita bilang pertunangan." Mebuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mikoto.

Mikoto seolah terkejut dengan ide Mebuki, ia melebarkan pupil _onyx_-nya dan sebuah senyum mengembang dengan lebarnya. "Yaa, aku sangat setuju, bagaimana sayang?" tanyanya kemudian pada suaminya—Fugaku.

"Ya, boleh juga." Jawab Fugaku singkat.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, hal seperti ini tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Terutama dengan Sasuke si musuh abadi baginya. Kenapa keluarganya tak bisa mengerti dirinya? _'Maafkan aku Gaara-kun..'_ ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat Itachi yang tengah melihatnya dengan tampang mengejek dan tatapan seolah mengatakan, 'Hahaha selamat ya _my lovely Otouto_, pengantin baru, eh!'

"Cih," Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih dan membuang mukanya dari tatapan Itachi. Ia malas dengan _aniki-_nya yang selalu menyebalkan menurutnya.

Sementara kini pandangannya mengarah pada Sakura yang juga tak sengaja menatapnya, tatapannya datar tapi serat akan kekesalan.

Itachi yang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, menatap adik dan adik iparnya dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

Itachi dengan sengajanya menginjak kaki Sakura dari bawah meja, sontak Sakura mendelik, namun bukan pada Itachi melainkan pada Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan pantat ayam?" bisik Sakura geram pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba terlihat kesal padanya. "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya sinis.

Sakura makin kesal karena ditanggapi sinis oleh Sasuke, ia pun dengan kencangnya menginjak kaki Sasuke yang tak berdosa.

"Ugh.. apa kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke cukup kencang, menatap marah Sakura.

Yang lain menoleh menatap heran Sasuke, kini Sasuke jadi kikuk karena jadi pusat perhatian.

Sementara Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"E-eh, ta-tadi aku tak sengaja menginjak kaki Sasuke, maaf _Obasan_."

"Menginjak?" kini Fugaku yang bertanya.

Emerald Sakura bergerak gelisah, mencari alasan yang logis, tapi apa? "Ta-tadi ada cicak didekat kaki Sasuke, _Ji-san_," Sakura nyengir kikuk dan bernafas lega dalam hatinya.

"Apa ci-cicak? Di-dimana? Kyaaa kenapa dirumahku bisa ada cicak?" Mikoto tiba-tiba jadi panik sendiri, ia mengankat kakinya ke sofa dan memeluk Fugaku yang ada disebelahnya.

'Bodoh !' Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya, kini ia harus menggunakan otaknya. "Bukan cicak _Kaa-san_, hanya kecoa!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Kau salah Sasuke, alasan itu juga kesalahan besar!

"Ke-kecooaaaa kyaaa, dimana kecoa itu?" teriak Mebuki panik.

Sakura hanya menepuk jidatnya yang lebar atas perbuatan bodoh Sasuke.

"Suamiku singkirkan kecoa itu!"

Pada akhirnya Mikoto, Fugaku, Kizazhi dan Mebuki meninggalkan ruang tamu dan memilih keruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai rencana pertunangan anak mereka, atau lebih tepatnya perayaan pernikahan yang disembunyikan sementara.

Tinggalah sekarang, Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi diruang tamu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _pinky_ !?"

"Apa katamu? Kau yang lebih dulu menginjakku pantat ayam!"

"A-ap—cih," Sasuke membuang mukanya ke Itachi yang kini tengah berdiri siap untuk kabur ke kamarnya sambil cekikikan.

"_BAKA ANIKI_!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Taaaraaaaa...^^

Saku ga nyangka lumayan juga yang respon fic ini

Arigatou minna-san yang udah Review, semua aku bales lewat PM 'kan?^^

Makasih juga yang uda Fav dan Follow fic ini ;)

.

.

Di chap 2 ini gak sepanjang kemarin, tapi semoga minna-san puas ya hehehe..

.

.

Sungguh saku melongo baca review dari kalian, saku ga ada niatan sedikitpun masukin unsur humor di fic ini. Tapi sepertinya banyak yang terhibur ya.. syukurlah...

Padahal genre-nya romance and drama loh, hehehe

.

.

.

Jadi sekarang saku nunggu respon dan pendapat minna-san ya buat chap 2 ini ;) mohon **REVIEW** !

Buat next chapnya, ada yang masih nungguin ga, eh?

Kalo ada, kode 'LANJUUUUTTT' nya jangan lupa ya !

_SIGN,_

Saku-chan NaruFhia


End file.
